


Postmortem : After Dawn

by starrynightwrt



Series: Dawn [2]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, im sorry again for this, im still not finished with my bullshit, read Dawn first before this
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: Ya, Ganda telah dari perburuan, but at what cost?





	Postmortem : After Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Sebuah kontinuasi kisah matahari di kaki subuh.

Ganda tidak tahu lagi mau lari kemana. Selama ini Ganda tidak pernah benar-benar tahu rumahnya yang sebenarnya. Hingga akhirnya tiba sesosok Ghazul; yang sudah memberi Ganda tempat berlindung dan berteduh. Ghazul tidak hanya memberi Ganda tempat untuk pulang, tetapi Ghazul juga memberikan Ganda _ alasan _untuk pulang. 

Mungkin karena itu.

Kini, walaupun Ghazul sudah tiada, Ganda masih mencari kenyamanan dalam diri Ghazul, atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang tersisa dari Ghazul.

Ganda berdiri diambang pintu, tangannya meraba-raba tembok untuk menyalakan lampu. Semuanya masih sama. Setiap inci apartemen Ghazul masih tetap seperti bagaimana adanya. Di atas meja masih ada setumpuk surat yang baru tiba kemarin malam, surat-surat yang belum sempat dibaca Ghazul. Di pintu kulkas masih tertempel pesan Ganda tadi pagi, memberi tahu Ghazul kalau ia harus berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi. Mantel-mantel Ghazul masih menggantung di tembok, di bawahnya berjajar dua pasang sepatu pantofel yang paling sering dipakai Ghazul, hanya saja, biasanya ada tiga pasang sepatu yang duduk disitu.

Sebelum masuk, Ganda mengunci pintu, dia tidak lagi mengintip ke luar sana, dia tahu, dia sudah tidak lagi diburu. Seharusnya dia merasa lega lari dari perburuan itu, tapi dia justru merasa tengah ditindih beban luar biasa berat. Ya, Ganda telah dari perburuan, _ but at what cost? _

Ganda melepaskan jasnya begitu saja, menggeletakannya di lantai. Namun baru beberapa langkah yang dia ambil menjauh, suara Ghazul sudah mengomel di kepalanya; ‘kalau lepas jas, langsung digantung, jangan bikin apartemen saya berantakan’. Ganda mengehela napasnya, memungut jasnya dari lantai, dan menggantungnya bersama mantel-mantel Ghazul. _ Ga ada aja masih nyebelin, _pikir Ganda, mengabaikan rasa rindunya terhadap ocehan Ghazul yang sudah mulai berakumulasi.

Ganda masuk ke kamar Ghazul, koreksi, kamarnya dan Ghazul. Dia tak repot-repot menyalakan lampu, justru membuka tirai jendela, membiarkan cahaya matahari membanjiri ruangan; cahaya matahari lah yang akan bercerita tentang malam tadi.

...

Ganda menatap pantulannya di cermin kamar mandi, dirinya tampak berantakan, kumal; hancur. Terdapat bercak merah di bawah mata kanannya. Ganda membasahi ujung telunjuknya, membasuh bercak merah itu. Awalnya, Ganda mengira darah itu berasal dari lukanya, rupanya, dibawah bercak itu, kulitnya masih utuh. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat-ingat bagaimana kedua tangan Ghazul menangkup pipinya; itu adalah darah Ghazul. Seketika, Ganda menyesal menyeka jejak terakhir Ghazul pada dirinya begitu saja.

Setelah melepas setiap lembar pakaiannya, laki-laki itu melangkah ke bawah pancuran yang mengucur air dingin. Lalu Ganda menyabuni tubuhnya dengan sabun yang biasa digunakan Ghazul, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam, memabukkan dirinya dalam memori Ghazul. Untuk sesaat, semuanya seperti baik-baik saja, sebelum akhirnya air membilas habis aromanya.

...

Kini Ganda berdiri di depan lemari Ghazul yang terbuka lebar, termenung. Ada dua _ sweater _ Ganda yang duduk bertumpuk dengan _ sweater _Ghazul yang lainnya. Sebenarnya, Ganda jarang sekali meninggalkan pakaian di apartemen Ghazul, karena memang kunjungan Ganda sering terjadi tanpa rencana, begitupun sebaliknya, jadi sudah biasa kalau mereka saling meminjam pakaian. 

Insting Ganda memintanya untuk menjauh dari lemari. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu; kaos merah yang dipakai Ghazul semalam. Buru-buru dia berlari ke keranjang pakaian kotor di ruang cuci, berharap kaos itu belum masuk ke dalam mesin. 

Syukurlah, masih dalam keranjang. Tak menunggu lama, Ganda langsung berpakaian dengan kaos merah itu. Lagi-lagi, untuk sejenak, dia merasa aman.

...

Dua piring nasi goreng, dimasak dengan bawang dan sedikit jejak cabai; sebagaimana kesukaan Ghazul. Di antaranya, terdapat sepiring tempe bacem, masih hangat, asapnya masih mengepul tipis. Ganda duduk sendiri, masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia memasak untuk dua porsi. Sebagian dari diri Ganda masih berharap untuk mendengar ketukan pintu dari tangan Ghazul, Ganda masih berharap akan kepulangan Ghazul kedalam dekapannya, dia bak sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. 

_ Sudah, _ batinnya, _ berhenti berbohong pada dirimu sendiri. _

Ganda mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, seperti berusaha bangun dari mimpi buruk. Mata Ganda menangkap refleksi wajahnya di kaca jendela. _ Masih hancur, _pikirnya. Tanpa sadar, impulsnya mencoba mengangkat tepi-tepi bibirnya. Ternyata dia mampu, untuk tersenyum. Sepersekian detik lamanya sebelum akhirnya setiap pembuluh darahnya bak dibanjiri rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Ghazul hanya minta satu hal darinya, tetapi Ganda terlalu lemah untuk berusaha. 

“Maafkan saya, Ghani.”

  
  
  



End file.
